Traditional methods for sampling vehicle exhaust include constant volume sampler (CVS) and container mini-diluter (BMD) techniques. CVS techniques dilute the entire exhaust output from the vehicle, meter the mixture and take a proportional sample for measurement. BMD techniques reverse this process by first metering a small sample, diluting it to a fixed dilution ratio, and then filling a sample bag proportional to the engine exhaust flowrate.